Who knows you best
by madnerdwithoutabox
Summary: After escaping Asgard, Loki finds himself dealing with an particularly smart Midgardian. Will she be his ruin or will he be hers?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Loki, Thor and etc... unfortunately. I just own my messed up mind and this crazy plot.**

He was being kept in a glass cell, like a pet, like a difficult and important conquest that needed to be shown for everyone, so they could feel safe. He was right, that was the motive that Odin had to keep him, he was a bargain, he was a weapon, the most powerful of them all. Everyday people came to mock on him, to shout trying to make him feel guilty. The only person who never addressed a word to him was Thor. But he always showed up, every single day when the sun was setting he would show up and stay there, just looking at his brother. He didn't know that Loki could see him, or at least he prefered to think so. And it was worst than every shout, every fight, it made much more scars on them.

At nights Loki could finally be alone, in the silence of the dungeons. He had lost the count of how many books he had already read, it was the only thing he got to do. And he always loved to obtain knowledge, it was always useful, especially in situations like this.

Frigga showed up as often as Thor, but she was far more dramatic, everyday she falls in rambunctious crying. And made idiots declarations, saying that she's and will always be his mother. And he knows it's true, he loves her, and she knows it as well. She wanted to hug him, but they wouldn't let her, they thought he would hurt her. But he would never do this, she was the only one who saw him when he was a shadow, who saw his qualities. She was the only one to truly _love__d_him.

Some nights he ended up crying, alone in the dark. He remembered his life before all of this, when he was son of Odin, the Allfather. Long ago he was a kid who had a family which he loved very much, and a brother that he could always count on. But looking from now he could see that he was never a Prince of Asgard, he was always kept one step down. He was and will always be a Frost Giant, no one can change that.

Immeasurable time passed, every single day in the very same way, when they finally took him off the cage. Arms handcuffed, mouth gagged and several chains with magic protection. They took him to the throne's room, as soon as he walked in, Frigga hugged him as tight as she could. "Unleash him now." She demanded with a tone that seemed more like a tiger's roar. Odin made a sound of disapproval, but she completely ignored him. Once free he hugged her hiding his face in the long blond hair. After a while she let go of him and went to beside the throne, where Thor was.

The God of Thunder stared to his brother and his face seemed tired, it was like he had just step out of a battlefield. Both of them remembered the many battles they've been together. They were relentless fighters, Thor was the brutal force and Loki was the logic part. He was agile and smart, in a hand to hand combat there was no doubt that he was going to win.

They've fought for so long, side by side, helping each other and suffering with the other's bruises. How did they come to this? It was never Loki's intention to be like this. He just wanted to feel loved, to feel wanted and to be _equal._ But the options where taken from him, and now he was the monster. According to the stories he had always been the monster, cause when someone make a mistake, is easy to forget all that he did of good in the past.

"Loki, from now on you will be free to go wherever you may like, _provided_ that it is on Asgard. You won't be able to practice sorcery and you'll always have guards watching you. You are expressly prohibited to talk to any of_ your kind_. If you disobey any of this demands or if you bring any torment to this realm or any of his allies, you'll be dammed with the most terrible of the punishments. A chastisement that can break _any_ Asgardian." Odin's voice was eloquent, but he talked like Loki was an idiot child and he needed to make every word clear so he would understand. Knowing the All-Father for so long he knew this wasn't his words, he did not talk like that. It was Frigga and Thor's words. It was their deal.

How could they be so dumb? They really think that he will just lower his head and keep going after all they made him pass through? He's not some spoiled boy- he is quite the contrary, he's the God of _Mischief _and he is always two steps ahead. When they came back to this world, they used the Tesseract, and he took some of that power for himself. He could not grow his powers in the cage, but he could certainly store it.

The Frost Giant managed to make his most regretful look. But a little smirk started to show on the corner of his lips. Oh, he was such a good actor. The God of Thunder noticed the gesture and his muscles tightened.

After a contemptuous reverence the mischievous god turned his back to the others. He was almost at the door, when he stopped. His laugh echoing through the room, causing a shiver on the spines of the other gods. He stared back at them. His snow-white skin was now deep blue and his gorgeous blue eyes were blood red.

"One problem, you know" He said in a cold sharp voice. "as you say, I am not Asgardian."

And then he was gone, vanished in thin air. The last thing he saw was the surprise on their faces, and that image would probably be with him for a long time. Equally delightful and depressing.

**I hope you liked it. Please review, this is my first story so I am very insecure. English is not my natural language I am so sorry if there's any mistakes. Thanks for reading! And just for curiosity, I wrote this before the release of Thor: The Dark World, so the similarities are coincidences**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is bothering me for being so bad, but I needed to fill a hole in the story, and I was having a real big problem with it. So sorry.**

She was having a nightmare again and woke up exhausted. She could not bare those things any more, every single night was the same: she would wake up and would not sleep again. The clock showed that it was almost three in the morning, at least it was Friday- Saturday, actually. The woman put up a short and went downstairs. She lived alone in a house in New York, an apartment seems more convenient for a lonely person, but this house was important to her, she remembered passing in front of it when she was younger and wondering why the place was always so abandoned. She could relate whit the place very the house was sold to her in an ridiculous small price.

Her name was had a long and shiny black hair, pale skin and bright stunning brown eyes. She wasn't what people would call sociable. She had this kind of darkness and cleverness that most of people could not bare, at all. The idea did not bother her, if they were so annoyed, it already meant she was better than them.

In the kitchen, she made some coffee, trying not to think about the bad dream and ignoring the flashes that unexpectedly appeared in her mind. She was not easily scared but, after all she'd been trough, this dreams could really mess with her head.

Since the alien invasion she's been paranoid and every night one of her demons came to haunt her. The bodies in the middle of the streets, the people terrified by the discovery that we are not alone, the screams, the terror, it all pumped through her mind as she tried to repress the horrible feelings that emerged inside of her chest.

Suddenly a really loud noise came from the outside, and then, absolute silence. Her whole body was in alertness. "It's probably nothing" she thought, trying to calm when it comes to probability she was always in disadvantaged. The black haired woman opened the door "Hey... Is there someone out there?", she shouted. Something was on the grass, a shiny golden thing, right beside a tree. Getting closer to it made a chill come down her spine. "What the hell?" She lifted it by the horns. "Damn, it is heavy. Wait, is this a freaking helmet?!". She did not know where she had seen this, but she was pretty sure that she had seen it before.

"Kill her" was the first thing that crossed the God's mind. But then, he thought better. It was going to catch too much attention, and the last thing he needed right now was Tony Stark, Black Widow, The Hawk, Rogers and specially Banner too come after him.

Raven was trying to remember why that helmet was so familiar when something moved on her peripheral vision. She jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The image was at least bizarre, a man wearing a strange costume was standing in front of her. He was very tall, his black long hair was pulled back and his pale skin was glowing in the moon light. But what caught her attention was his deep blue eyes. He stared at the Midgardian, waiting any kind of answer.

"What are you doing here?" was the only thing that she managed to say, in a very rude and scared tone.

"I got lost and my car broke. So I started walking and now I'm more lost then before." Oh, he was very good at it, lying was the most natural thing for him. As soon as he stopped talking a series of thunders blazed in the sky, causing both of them to shrink. She from surprise, but the Mischievous God was already expecting that. Thor was coming, and _very_soon. Pouring rain started too fall and she ran to the house. Even spending only a few seconds under the rain,she was totally soaked. Raven entered the house and held the door opened, she was disturbed with her actions cause in situations like this she would just let him out in the rain. But she felt a necessity to help man didn't even noticed her look, he was too distracted looking to the sky and the series of lightening that suddenly started to flash in the dark. Loki remained still under the rain, looking to the sky above his head.

He finally noticed her and the come-on-in gesture, he ran toward the house, stepping in he whispered a "Thank you" and she did not reply, going to the second floor to pick she came down his face was sad and worried, she gave him a towel and said that if he needed there was a bathroom upstairs.

She really tried not to stare, but he was absolutely gorgeous. He lifted his gaze and met hers, she looked the other way, a smirk showed on his lips. Why was she doing it? He was a stranger, a complete stranger, and now he was in her house.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please. That would be marvelous." The way that the last words left his lips was almost illegal, at least that was the Midgardian's thought. What the hell was going on? She came back a little while later holding too mugs of coffee. She handled him one. "I'm Raven, by the way."

He smiled at the irony, ravens were one of the many symbols of the All Father, but the name matched her well. "I'm Tom", they shacked hands. The lie came out naturally, it was the name he used other time she came to Midgard, when the only thing he had in his mind was to have "fun". He buried himself in alcohol, women, parties... But that was a long time ago and he never felt better, actually. The pain of being who he was is something that will hunt him for eternity.

The woman put her mug down on a table, he watched her as she made her way to the second floor. "You're going to regret about this." Raven told herself as she opened a wardrobe and picked a pillow and a blanket. Accidentally she looked to the mirror, and the image made her want to hide, her clothes showed much more skin that it was supposed to. Especially when you're alone with a stranger.

"This storm won't end so soon, probably, and I doubt that you'll get your car fixed at three in the morning in the middle of a storm. You can sleep on the couch." Why she was doing it? Being so nice to him? It was a mystery to her, but not to Loki, his body was still radiating with power, and the Midgardian was being affected by it.

"Thank you for being so nice. I'll go away as soon as possible."

An awkward silence took place between them, saying a clumsy "good night",Raven went to her bedroom once again. It didn't matter how much she tried, she could not take the image of that strange man off her head. From where did she know him?And that was the way she fell asleep, thinking about Loki.

** Sorry for any mistakes and I promise that the next one will be better!**


End file.
